


Take Out or Delivery?

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Here - have some more silly fluff-ness for the Snart Lives! (AKA F*** Destiny) Project.  Thank you to Jael for organizing this!





	Take Out or Delivery?

“We’ll have three large pies with everything,” Sara told the counter attendant with relish. 

“How about three large cheese?” Snart countered, actually reading the list of what ‘everything‘ included. 

“Boring.” 

“At least take off the fishies, hot peppers, and olives.” 

“Fine. Also the green peppers and Roma tomatoes.” 

“You have to have some veggies to counter the four kinds of meat, assassin,” Snart drawled. 

“Why?” 

The cashier looked uneasily at the line that was beginning to form behind them. “Um, folks? If you want, I can give you a menu to look at, and when you’re ready, I’ll just slip you back to the front of the line.” 

“We’re good,” Snart told him. 

“Sorry,” Sara added sympathetically. 

“We’ve got this. Sausage, mushroom, and onion?” Snart suggested

“Ray is allergic to mushrooms,” Sara reminded him. 

“Great. Double mushrooms.”

Sara smacked him in the arm. “Hawaiian?”

“Heathen. Fruit does not belong on pizza.” 

“Tomatoes are technically fruit, if I recall.” 

The cashier looked at the line and shuffled uneasily. A couple of people looked as if they might protest, but something about the oddly mismatched couple made them hold their tongues. 

After a great deal more bickering, they finally managed to settle on ingredients. 

The cashier got an excellent tip for his troubles. 

The Waverider crew was **_not_** universally pleased to be eating smores-brownie-pies for supper. 

The crook and the assassin were never assigned take out detail again.


End file.
